Shattered Heart
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: What Kristoff says to Anna a year and a half, after her death?. POST- MOVIE OOC MAYBE. construtive criticism are welcomed


**Good evening dear readers and colleagues, may i ask one minute of your attention, in order to present you my newest story?**

**Very well, the story bellow, it´s a sad story wich takes place a few years after the movie FROZEN and a few years before my other story called ''The Story Of The Snow Queen'' ****In other words, this is a prequel to the other story.**

**I will explain more about this story, to avoid spoiling the plot, but i already did all the changes right now, to avoid republication.**

**Thia way, i hope you enjoy this story andwish you a delightful time,**

**Your Friend **

**Ana**

* * *

**SHATTERED HEART**

In the morning of December 24, Kristoff found himself found himself walking up to the hill, where lied three headstones, carrying a small bouquet of flowers and a single but painful memory in the back of his mind.

_**PAST** (Exactly a year and a half ago, the people of Arenderlle were saying good byes to their beloved Princess Anna, Kristoff´s true love and Queen Elsa´s dearly sister, who had has perished during birth of her second daughter. Nobody knew what really happened, but it´s seems that the princess illness, may have contributed)_

The first thing he did upon arriving there, was do a quick bow in front of the first two headstones saying ''Your Majesties'' and head to the third one, which contained the following words: '' Here lies Princess Anna of Arendelle (years of birth and death) Beloved wife, sister and mother for a brief time. Your courage and kindness will be remembered for all eternity''

''hello love.'' He said placing the flowers at the snow in her grave '' it's a long time huh? A year and a half to be exactly. And i… I'm sorry for not have come see you earlier, I know Elsa did came here sometimes, but things got a little crazy for me since you departed.''

Taking a deep breath then, Kristoff seat at the snow, facing the headstone and start his monologue.

''well… from where I can start?'' he breaths ''as you know, today is Christmas Eve. The second Christmas without you, though I must assume, that last Christmas, six months after your departure, it was nothing but a sea of tears.'' He smiled.

_**PAST** (It was true, being that family only six months from death of the Princess, the desolate Queen Elsa, as well as Sir Kristoff were in no cheer to celebrate. And what's left for that Christmas was just a party reserved for the family in order to entertain the little Princess Agnes)_

''And i…The Baby is fine love, she´s getting bigger and strong every day and Agnes simply adores her little sister.'' Kristoff pause to blow out his nose and dry his eyes ''I named her Adelheid, Heidi, for short, just like you told me that other night. And you know what happened, last week? Heidi says her first word ''Ofy'', I think is short for Olaf, but still it's amazing and of course, Olaf really likes it.'' He smiled at the memory

PAST (It was a quite night, Elsa was out visiting a neighbor kingdom and there´s only Kristoff and his daughters playing in the nursery with Olaf, when suddenly Heidi pointed to the snowman and giggled ''Ofy, Ofy!'' making both the snowman and her father laugh)

''Agnes is doing fine now, I mean…'' he sniffed ''she used to asked a lot about where are you have been, but I confess that I didn't had the courage to tell her the truth, she´s a wonderful girl Anna, you would be proud of her. Elsa was the one who told her what happened and I think she understand it very well I think''

_**PAST** (three day had passed since Princess Anna´s death and a certain day, without realizing her father and aunt were watching, Agnes walked into the nursery where her sister was crying and spoke to her ''don't cry Baby, do you miss Mama too? Aunt Elsa told me she´s in heaven now and she can see us all the time'' she said quietly and Heidi stop crying)_

''Speaking of Our Queen Elsa, I confess my darling; I never imagined that she would be good with children'' Kristoff couldn't help but laugh ''of course, you´d saw how she was with Agnes. But I thought that after what happened, she would ran to her ice palace and froze Arendelle all over again, but she didn´t and I think she´s trying to be strong for her nieces, which is wonderful'' he takes a deep breath, but ended up breaking down again ''I´m trying to be strong for everyone too, love, but it's too hard, everything there remains me of you and sometimes, I can't help myself from crying…like yesterday…'' he remembered

**_PAST _**_(The previous day was a complicated day. Elsa, Kristoff, along with the palace´s stuff, were setting up the place to welcome the guests for the Christmas Ball the next day, when suddenly, by passing thought the gallery, Kristoff came face to face with a large painting of himself, Anna and 6-months old Agnes ''I miss you my love he whispered without realizing he was crying again. Was then that he heard small footsteps approaching. It was Princess Agnes, who probably had fled the nanny again and ends up in the gallery._

_''My Darling, what are you doing here?'' he asked scoping the girl in his arms_

_''Papa sad?'' she asked confused_

_''yeah, i´m a little.'' He confessed, when in response, she gives him a kiss on his nose ''Aunt Elsa say when people are sad, they need a kiss and a hug to be better.'' She said innocently…)_

''I´m carrying on for our daughters, Anna, I quit my Ice Busyness this year to take care of then. But I promise you I will return to work as soon as I can'' he said ''after losing you, they are my only reason to go on and I thank God every day for his blessing. Otherwise, my heart is shattered '' Kristoff finished, when suddenly; he heard some steps coming toward him. It was Olaf and Sven

''Hey Kristoff, we finally found you.'' Laughed the little snowman ''Oh! Hey Anna'' he exclaimed, waving to the headstone

''we came to find you, Kristoff, Elsa ask me to tell you that the Ball will start in a couple of hours and everyone must be ready…see, I even won a tie.'' He smiled

''The Ball?'' Kristoff force his mind to think, when suddenly his eyes widened ''Oh! Jesus, the Ball, I completely forgot the Christmas Ball'' he exclaimed, getting on his feet and giving the headstone a kiss ''I love you, Anna, I promise I will bring Agnes and Heidi to see you tomorrow'' he said.''quick, Olaf, let's go.'' and went right back to the palace.

Little did Kristoff knew, that somewhere from above, Anna was watching and listening everything, with her heard full of pride

''I love you too, Merry Christmas.'' She whispered in the wind

**THE END**

* * *

**Hello everyone, i hope you had enjoy this story,**

**Thank you very much for your atenttion and leave a Review before go away**

**Thank you very much for everything and construtive critisism are welcomed**

**Ana**


End file.
